Nullifiers
"I have them stationed throughout the tower. They send out a signal that prevents you from accessing those extraordinary abilities of yours." -Smart to Jack, The Accidental Hero Nullifiers are mechanical devices that work to cancel out Jack Blank's powers. History Origins Jonas Smart, far from Jack's number one fan, always suspected that he was a Rüstov spy. Due to this, when Jack was only a candidate for the School of Thought, Smart took advantage of the opportunity to test Jack in different manners in his lap at Smart Tower. Unaware that other than to cause him pain, Smart used the results of these experiments to create the nullifiers, which locked on Jack's powers and cancelled them out. Once ready, Smart placed them throughout the the tower so that whenever Jack was near, he couldn't use his powers. He wasn't aware of this until he broke into the tower with Jazen, at the time both believing that Smart was the real Great Collaborator. Rüstov then break in, Jazen dying in the process to save Jack, Smart knocked out, and almost kidnapping Jack. He's saved by Revile, only to show that he wanted to kill him. Because he wasn't able to use his powers due to the nullifiers, Jack is only saved by the rest of the Inner Circle and almost killed by Smart, claiming Jack was responsible for Revile's return. Wanting to help, Jack leaves the Smart Tower, finally gaining back his powers. A Bother While for Jack it is annoying, and despite his victory over Revile, Smart continued to use the nullifiers, always carrying with him one wherever he goes. According to Jack, it's like a black hole, especially when walking past the Smart Tower, as it cancels his powers no matter what and tries to hurry to get rid of the uneasy feeling of being without his powers. An Advantage Occasionally, Jack uses this to his advantage, such as when he was tracking down the Rogue Secreteer by using Smart's nullifiers. Guiding his friends, they all use Jack's lacks of powers to track Smart and Obcuro, guiding them to their secret meeting. While the result was a disaster, Jack did find the positive side of being canceled out. Turning of the tide When Jack is fighting against the infection, surprisingly, he turns himself over to Smart, both to free Jazen and with the purpose to fight back the infection. Initially suspicious, Jack is tagged by Trea, and the two prove that Smart can help save the world and defeat the Rüstov if he creates a nullifier that targets Jack's parasite, Khalix. Wanting the credit, Smart accepts, and with Trea, they run the same tests that Smart did on Jack for the original nullifiers, this to target Khalix. Placed on Jack's Power Core, the nullifier starts to do its job. At first, it looked like it failed, as the infection took over Jack, but he later reveals that it did work. However, Smart pointed out that while it did, it was only temporary, and it would burn out in an hour. Luckily, Jack figured the connection between parasite and host, saving himself and the world, even if a few minutes after the hour was over. Appearances * The Accidental Hero * The Secret War * The End of Infinity Trivia * While not really seen, the true sight of the nullifiers is the Melee at Mount Nevertop in the Secret War. * Due to the infection, Jack was able to override the effects of the nullifiers. * It's unknown whether the nullifiers are still useless against Jack after the war. Category:Items